


Three Willows

by Amberina



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-22
Updated: 2003-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-23 04:43:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberina/pseuds/Amberina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are three Willows inside of the one that stands before you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Willows

There are three Willows inside of the one Willow that stands before you. One does not belong in this world. The second doesn't belong in any world. The third - well she's not sure where she belongs.

When the third Willow goes to sleep, the other two come out to play in the dreamscapes of her mind.

Darkness and blood, and sex and kink and pain. Oh the pain. The first Willow, the one with the fangs, she likes to make the other scream, to make her squirm. The second, the one with the black eyes, she likes the pain. She pretends not to of course, and battles for dominance over her vampire self. But she likes it.

The vampire is no one's bitch. It's not in her nature, and it's not going to happen. But that doesn't stop the other from trying. Oh how she tries.

And when Willow, the Willow you know and love, the Willow that broke the yellow crayon, the Willow that wears fuzzy pink sweaters - when Willow wakes up, she's sometimes afraid that whoever won during the night will take over her.

She's afraid she'd like that.


End file.
